It All Happen at Saturday Night pt 2
by AkatsukiChibimaster
Summary: A mission gone wrong to an Akatsuki member
1. Chapter 1

Hello :D for yoo guys to know who ish chibimaster..shes a new akatsuki member who joined the Akatsuki recently nd i will upload her story later XP nd shes not part of the NARUTO show :D i made her up XD )

**IT ALL HAPPEN IN SATURDAY NIGHT**

It was a stormy saturday night, Leader didn't gave his members their schedule so they were free the whole night so this made the akatsuki members free their minds to enjoy the free time they have left before their next missions.  
Chibimaster spend most of her time drawing what ever she sees and daydreams about Kisame and wonders if he loves her too, Sasori spend his time fixing some of his puppets and keeps getting interupeted by Deidara's ranting about Art so the only way he could shut him is by pleasuring his sexy blonde uke.  
Zetsu and Pein played their favorite game " BattleShip" Pein usually loses and gets him fustrated and that amuses Zetsu and it just pisses off Pein.  
Tobi and Kisame were watching a horror/romance movie and tobi ended up scared and holded his deidara plushie tight and kisame just sat there laughing at the people who were getting killed but found the romance part with his face felt warm and his heart melt whcih he refused the feelings and started to think about how many times chibimaster tried revealing her feelings to him but usually just leaves and cries and leaves kisame questioned of what he did wrong.

Hidan and Kakuzu were just talking and cursing each other out until Blue started beating Hidan to shut up!!. The night has been more rough and relaxing for half the members but for kisame he wanted to confront chibimaster about love so he slowly walk to her room and softly tapped it "Who is it?" chibi replied to the tap " "Its me kisame" kisame answered Chibimaster quickly closed her sketch book and threw it under her bed " er.. come in!" kisame came in and smiled at her " So...whats up?" asked chibimaster kisame just stared at her and sat next to her," K-kisame? is there something wrong? chibi asked confused " No...But i'm curious" Kisame looked down " What is it?" chibimaster tried to see kisame's eyes, kisame stayed quiet and swallowed hard and looked at chibimaster's face, her face looked like it was burning from blushing so he asked if she was okay and chibimaster sat there confused so she poked his arm Kisame fianlly asked her " Chibi...do you have feelings for me?" Chibimaster only gasped and looked down and too afraid to admit it and just hold on to her arms.  
Kisame placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled " Its okay chibi, i like you too" those words frozed chibimaster and kisame couldn't understand why she was crying so he pulled her to lay on his body and he held her tight and chibimaster blushed and held him back, Kisame then wiped chibi's tears off her soft cheeks " please don't cry" chibimaster only nodded and looks down blushing because she was actually sitting on him and kisame only smiled " You seem to be liking this very well since your calming down" Chibi look at him and smiled in response" s-shut up.." Kisame lay down on her bed and holded chibi close. Chibimaster just kept on blushing and she slowly moved her hand to hold his so kisame did the same until the night turn to morning kisame woke up finding chibi laying on his arm and holding on to his cloak so he kissed chibi's forehead and woke her up to start their day in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**IT ALL HAPPEN IN SATURDAY NIGHT pt.2**

Leader has gave out every member their missions at the early sunday morning luckily kisame had chibimaster as his partner which made chibi really happy and so she got ready and grabbed her sketch book and hurried to kisame who was waiting outside eating pocky "Good Morning Kisame-kun!!! " yelled Chibimaster to get kisame's attention so he turned around and hugged her tight "G' morning chibi " he softly stroked her hair and kissed her cheek, Chibimaster smiled and so she climbed on his back and sat on his shoulders like always to have a better view despite her smaller height she cant keep a look out for higher danger so she uses this chance to on look.

The rest of the Akatsuki members has done the same heading out to finish their missions and realize that they might not come back alive this always go through every shinobi's mind in a mission. Itachi was the only one with no mission so he just layed on his bed the entire day thinking about his long trusting partner Kisame until several more hours kisame came bursting in carrying chibimaster who was bleeding all over the floor and on kisame's arms "ITACHI!! PLEASE GET THE FIRST AID KIT!!" Itachi quickly grabbed the first aid and handed it to him, Kisame quickly removes chibi's cloak and starts to clean off her inffected blood with the wet cloth then wrapped bandages around her stomach hiding the wound, "So what happen to her?" asked itachi "heh...I was in the middle of fighting the ANBU until i heard chibi's scream i saw her laying on the ground with kunais shoved in her back and stomach so i had to leave from the mission to save her...so...here i am " with a deep sigh kisame stared at chibi's cold pale face " ...i think she'll be alright" replied itachi as he look at kisame's worried face "K-kisame...where are you?.." chibimaster raised her hand and kisame held it back down Itachi looked sad but could careless so he stood up and left " Where are you going itachi ?" asked kisame , Itachi stopped but continued walking to his room.

Kisame carried his dear chibimaster to her room and layed her down to bed and sat next to her holding her hand tight til late night. Many of the Akatsuki found out about chibimaster after the returned home so Sasori was gonna give kabuto a visit to help Chibi heal fast because the team doesn't need or have the time to deal with a dying member or to care.  
Sasori walk inside the Sound Village looking for Kabuto until he finally saw kabuto at some herb medicine field, Kabuto was aware that sasori was looking for him so he stop collecting the herbs and stood up and faced the direction where sasori was coming from, Sasori met eye to eye at kabuto "..I have a favor to ask you...kabuto-kun " grinned the puppet master " What is it?" asked kabuto "One of our member needs healing..you don't help us..well..you know your former assistant...chibimaster?" said sasori , kabuto eyes widen and so he agreed to heal his former assistant.  
Kisame started to stroke chibi's hair and kissed her forehead until sasori came in with kabuto " Why is he here!?" yelled kisame " Calm down kisame! he's here to heal chibi" answered sasori calmly kabuto asked them to leave so he can concentrate on chibi's most wounded poart so he used his medic jutsu to heal. After a few mins kabuto waited for a response from chibi until he heard her voice "...the pain is finally stopping" Chibimaster woke up and saw kabuto so she quickly sat up and glared at him " What the hell do you want!?" she yelled " Please theres no need to yell chibimaster" kabuto smiled " Sasori asked me to heal you so i did.." he finished " I thought you hated me!!...I HATE YOU! you fool!!" fired chibimaster " QUIT LYING...I know you have feelings for me chibi.." kabuto locked her door and he smirked at her chibimaster turned nervous so she back further away ignoring the pain she had left in her wound, Kabuto grabbed her wrists and slammed it and her against the wall " get the hell off me!!" yelled chibiamster " NO!!..i know you wanted this to happen! well think of it as revenge for quitting from Orochimaru-sama!!" kabuto placed his lips at chibi's neck, quickly chibi shoved kabuto off " SHUT UP!!GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Kabuto grabbed chibi's wrist and her body against his and kissed her chibi frozed blushing but didn't kiss back knowing she loves kisame not kabuto she kept telling herself those words until kabuto finally let his lips off hers and unlocked her room and left out of the Akatsuki base smiling.  
Kisame ran inside and hugged chibimaster up against his chest chibiamster only smiled but hiding that beneath that smile was her being afraid but she tried to ignore it by hugging kisame really tight and she kissed his cheek, This made kisame really happy so he rewarded her with some onigri to help her feel a little better so he carried her to a far away hill where the sunset always beams the sky is highlighted in the sun's beauty of fadeness, this made chibi really happy as she enjoyed her onigiri and kisame held her until the night finally begun.


End file.
